


Another Day

by carsinoska



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: Benedict notices Cassius acting a little strange.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this 4 years ago and posted it on tumblr but. I wanted to tweak a few things and post it here. Including changing the title, apparently.
> 
> Ah, I just want to see more of Benedict and Cassius interacting like good bros >< (or more of Cassius in general...) Actually I had an idea involving Cassius and Will, but then they really brought Will back for real so I don't know if it will ever see the light of day...

Sometimes, Benedict noticed that Cassius’ shoulders would hunch over just a tad more than usual. Other times, his brother would close his eyes for longer and let the strange air in the temple blow through his hair.

Benedict knew his brother was the kind that liked to keep to himself. Though really, it could be said that most priests at the Temple of Time were all rather reserved and that he was an exception. Yet, this new level of withdrawal was weird.

The symptoms continued to pile up. The bags already present under Cassius’ eyes grew, his attention had a tendency to wander, and his focus would waver. Eventually, Benedict came to attribute these qualities to a distinct lack of sleep on his brother’s part. That, unfortunately, was not too uncommon an occurrence. Cassius, he often noticed throughout their life together, had a habit of driving himself into ruin by neglecting sleep. And it was Benedict’s job to make sure that Cassius took better care of himself.

That day, Alpha and Beta were outside of the temple, searching for the second Goddess Teardrop in Henesys. Meanwhile, Benedict was determined to confront his younger brother about his worries.

“Hey, Cassius!” Benedict put on his best smile and walked up to the other.

His brother looked up from the map he was staring at. “Oh, Benedict… Hello.”

“What? Just ‘hello’? Nothing else to say to your big bro?” Alright. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to approach the topic.

Cassius ignored what he just said, for the most part. Instead, he said, “Is there something you needed?”

“What? No. More like, is there something that you need.” Right? That was how you got people to open up without being obnoxious about it? Pietta had given him several lectures on 'tact' and 'subtlety', which hadn't gone completely over his head.

“I’m fine, Benedict…”

“Don’t be like that. Are you sure there isn’t something? Like, for example… Trouble sleeping?” 

Cassius just raised an eyebrow. Darn. That was too direct.

“I’ve been perfectly fine.”

“Uh-huh… Like I’m going to believe you, after all these years.”

Cassius frowned slightly more. “It’s nothing. It’s just… Some dreams.”

“Just dreams,” Benedict repeated.

“…Yes.” Cassius gave him a half-smile.

“Alright…” There was nothing he could really do about that, if Cassius didn't want his help. Unfortunately. So maybe he didn’t think this out so well. He should have expected that. “But you know, you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yes,” Cassius said, rolling his eyes, his tone exasperated. “Yes, I know.” His eyes met Benedict’s and his half-smile relaxed into a natural one. “I know, thank you.”

"Okay, great. Yeah. Good talk, bro. Let's do this again sometime," Benedict said as he tried to laugh off his awkward failure.

Despite people's doubts when they found out that Benedict was the older of the two, he was serious about the things that mattered. But even though was hard to see him stressed out all the time, Benedict knew he couldn't just hover over Cassius's shoulder all the time. So maybe another day, he would find out what was bugging Cassius so much.

Maybe another day.


End file.
